breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: No Remorse
Breath: No Remorse Written by: Jacket Mike --- Another day in the office, this stallion was a pegasus and had a light-blue coat and had a brown mane, accused for cheating and raping... Fluttershy was going to help in this one... Testicle Crusher 2.0 As usual, the stallion woke up and was confused... "W-What? Where am I? Did I win?" "Yes, you won a free death, congrats!" He looked at us confused... "What? Who are you two?" "Well...I can sum up everything up in a second...think of bad things, horrible things, so evil you can't look at it for more than one second without shivering..." "..." "So? Did you think about it?" "Y-Y-Yes..." "Great...now, look at me, right in the eyes..." I stepped closer... "Do you see any diference? Well..." I grabbed two eletrical pliers... "I don't..." He looked nervous and already was sweating... "Meet the Testicle Crusher 2.0! It not only crushes your balls but also fry them! WOO! NUGGETS!" He started struggling to get his hooves free, but they were nailed to the table, damaging it more than it already was... I sparkled the clips, scaring the stallion even more, after that, I wasted not time in pinching both of his testicles with it, his balls were crushed and electrifried at the same time, the stallion screamed in agony... After one minute, he passed out... "Whoops! It looks like our torture techinics were a little bit to much for him...Flutters! ADRENALINE SYRINGE!" She threw it to me, but I stopped before jabbing it in the stallion's leg... "Flutters...actually, do you remember that old washing machine? You know, the one that you had to wash manually?" "Yes, it's in the basement..." "Perfect! Go get it..." How sausages are made... The stallion woke up again, this time, with his belly to the table... This time, I was wearing a pair of plastic white gloves and a plastic white surgeon mask, you'll see very soon why... "Well, it appears you take mares to get drunk in the bar, just to get them to an alleyway to rape them...smart move, to bad that it's one of the reasons you're going to lose your life..." "P-Please...I-I won't d-do it again...please, let me go..." I made a gesture with my hoof next to my ear, moving it up and down while rolling my eyes, meaning that it was all bullshit... The washing machine was behind the table and the stallion, there was a rope that went through the rollers to my hoof... "Now, let me show you something similar to what those mares were feeling at that moment..." With the rope on my right hoof, I inserted it in the stallion's anus very slowly, I had the feeling I was giving a prostate exam, too bad, a prostate exam would be better... The stallion obviously screamed, while I kept pushing forward, I touched something thick and fleshy, it was the end of the intestines, I had to insert my second hoof in the anus, making the stallion scream in a comical way, like a mare, but anyways, I kept pushing forward until I encountered my other hoof, while hearing the stallion's screams, I tied around the intestine, very hardly of course, and then got my hooves out of there in a very fast speed, damaging his rectum... I could see blood leaking out of the hole, and the stallion was already crying, but very soon, he was gonna cry even more... I went to the washing machine and started pulling the lever of the roller backwards, the stallion started screaming and crying even more... "THIS IS EXACTLY HOW THEY FELT, YOU SICK FUCK!" And I kept pulling the lever backwards, soon I saw what it seemed the intestine coming out... "ARE YOU HAPPY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" ---- (The Stallion's perspective) I had flashbacks of all of my victims while the pitch-black stallion kept removing my intestines fastly, I regretted everything I done until that moment... And he kept pulling, and pulling, I could feel my intestine being pulled and coming out of my anus, I never felt so much grief in my entire life... ---- (Skyblack's perspective) I kept pulling, the intestines soon started getting crushed in the rollers, it looked like they were never going to end, however, after a while, the stallion screamed loudly, at the point of making my ears ring... His stomach was also coming out of his asshole, there, I pulled the lever, slowly... He kept screaming, until his stomach fell out...and then, his head collapsed in the table, he entered shock-state... I left him there, his anus bleeding like a waterfall, soon, he would die of blood-loss... "Well, that finishes today's torture, now, who wants sausages? You there, dear reader! Do you want sausages? No? Well, I do!" --- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Skyblack breaks the fourth wall in the ending. A trick used by Mike in the Spinpasta version of the story was to use a USERNAME template, that made the username of the person reading the story appear instead of "dear reader". Category:Spin-Offs